1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure concern a pre-evacuatable or pre-evacuated container for medical purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pre-evacuated containers for medical purposes in the form of Redon flasks are known in the state of the art. Redon flasks of that kind have, in particular, a maximum reduced pressure of 98,000 Pascals. They are in the form of a one-part bulbous body of plastic material, with connection portions being fitted on the top side of the container. A pressure indicator and a hose are attached thereto. Such a kind of Redon vacuum flask is described, for example, in DE 84 20 384 U1 or US No. 2004/0116902 or DE 86 04 614 U1.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,745 also describes a container which is evacuatable by way of a pump, for non-medical purposes. The container disclosed therein is intended for accommodating foodstuffs, chemicals, inks or dyes or the like and has a cylindrical body and a cover which are connected together by way of a deformable indicator element which is provided for sealing off the container body and the cover relative to each other. The deformable indicator element is disposed in line with the wall of the container body in parallel relationship with the cover or even in one piece therewith. The deformable indicator element is visible from the exterior and is thereby intended to be a display in respect of the evacuation condition of the container. If it is not visible from the exterior such a high reduced pressure obtains in the container that the cover is moved downwardly in the direction of the container body to such a degree that the indicator element is no longer visible from the exterior.
DE 14 91 630 A1 discloses a suction device for medical purposes, more specifically, for draining fluid from the thoracic cavity of a patient, where the suction device has a glass flask with a cover screwed thereon and to provide sealing integrity a seal over a sterile water as a water seal.
A disposal container for medical treatments is also described in DE 85 30 626 U1. It serves for receiving fluid body excretions introduced into drainage vessels, such as wound secretions, urine, and the like. The disposal container comprises a shaped portion of a plastic material of a capacity of up to 10 liters. The flask has a narrowed neck which is provided with a male screw thread and on to which is fitted a closure cap provided with suitable hoses in order to close the mouth opening of the flask in pressure medium-tight relationship.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,633 discloses a column of pleura drainage containers which can be evacuated by an external vacuum pump system. The respective containers are in the form of cylindrical containers with a cover which is screwed thereon and into which project connection portions for hoses. The containers comprise a plastic material or glass.
Still other drainage devices for thorax and pleura drainage procedures are known in the state of the art such as, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,925. In the case of those devices, respective screw covers are screwed on to the container, where connections for connecting hoses project into the screw-on cover.
The state of the art also discloses other pre-evacuated containers as are described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,452 B1 or CA 2,310,637. Containers of that kind serve to receive and also deliver blood from or to a patient and can also be used for autotransfusion of blood to a patient. With this system also hoses or connection portions for hoses project into a cover of a corresponding flask.